


Anywhere So Wonderful

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Through stealing a nap with Youngbin, Inseong awakens new feelings for his same-age friend.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: SO BEAUTIFUL FLASH ROUND





	Anywhere So Wonderful

They were not very responsible hyungs, giving up too soon to get Chanhee out of bed. Only in their special music video could Youngbin and Inseong rouse their dear maknae in less than ten minutes to get him to abandon his thick and fluffy blanket, and that was in a pretend world where guardian angels popped out of snow globes. 

Inseong could take a decent nap in the ten minutes it took to wake Chanhee up. After pointing that out to Youngbin, he ducked into the lower bunk where Chanhee slept, then crawled and insinuated himself into the narrow empty space on the mattress between Chanhee and the wall. 

"What are you doing?" Youngbin asked. 

He sat on the side of the bed, sounding curious and not at all annoyed. Without the staff of the company around, he could afford to slack off in keeping up appearances as a strict leader. 

"I'm going to take my nap," Inseong said, lying down on his side. "You can take one too. We'll just wait for Seokwoo to wake us all up." 

Youngbin glanced down at Inseong and Chanhee, his lips twitching into a smile at Inseong's playful idea. "Hmm...why not. After all, this is Seokwoo's bed." 

Usually, Seokwoo welcomed Chanhee to take advantage of the convenience of the lower bunk. It would be a different story if he found his hyungs there. Inseong could just see him nagging and pulling the three of them up and off his bed. 

But when Inseong next opened his eyes, he found that he had reached the end of his nap uninterrupted. Chanhee was gone, and Inseong was left staring at Youngbin's sleeping face. Their faces were really close without Chanhee between them, or perhaps they just happened to get closer to each other while shifting against the sheets in their sleep. 

Inseong was reluctant to shake Youngbin awake. Asleep, Youngbin looked at peace and younger than his age, like a little boy to be taken care of. He looked even younger than Chanhee, relaxed with all the tension of being a responsible adult casted away into some unknown place.

Inseong was tempted to shut his eyes again and try to somehow enter Youngbin's dream world. He had not thought that Youngbin could feel his staring until Youngbin stirred, returning to reality. First, Youngbin slowly lifted his eyelids, then his eyes flew open when he found only Inseong with him. In Youngbin's big eyes, Inseong saw the outline of his reflection, his heart racing at their closeness. 

"Where's Chanhee?" Youngbin asked. 

"No idea." Inseong shook his head. "I guess the bed got too warm with both of us joining him." 

"I see." 

As Youngbin started to rise, Inseong rested his hand on Youngbin's shoulder. Unlike Inseong, Youngbin was unused to sleeping in a bunk bed and he was in danger of getting up too fast and hitting his head on the bottom of the upper bunk. Youngbin paused just when his head was a hair's breadth away from the wood above him as Inseong's care prevented a painful accident from happening. 

"Thanks," Youngbin said, standing up and holding out his hand for Inseong. 

More than most guys Inseong knew, Youngbin liked sharing causal, personal touches with those he was close with. He had no idea that right then, his looks and actions and everything about him were filling Inseong with emotions that were far from casual. 

Inseong brought their hands together, letting the warmth of Youngbin's palm envelop his fingers. He listened to what the pounding of his heart was telling him: that he wished do more to look out for Youngbin, to hold Youngbin's hand and do all he could to become a resting place that Youngbin could always return to. 


End file.
